Henkō
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: In futuristic Tokyo, it's quite normal for parents to choose spouses for their children. And Tsunade refuses the idea. And she also refuses to forgive Shizune for leaving. But when Shizune comes back, some underhanded deals change it all. AU R&R PLEASE!


Taikō = Archduke, roughly, if my translator is correct. If not, please correct me and I'll be happy to change it! :)

* * *

"You're leaving?" There was a desperate whine in the eight-year-old's voice, placing distinct feeling into her words.

The raven-haired woman smiled apologetically and replied, "I need to go for a little while but I'll come back, I promise! You're my favorite girl, sweetie, you know that."

"Come back soon, ok?" Amber-brown eyes were filled with sadness as the woman knelt to give her a good-bye kiss.

"Ok, sweetheart." A pair of soft lips pressed against the blonde girl's cheek.

* * *

"It's good to be back in Japan," rasped the raven-haired woman. She tipped back another shot of whiskey; the liquid stung her throat but it felt good. A smug smile worked its way over her lips and she asked, "How is my estate, TenTen? I've been curious about it."

"Your Grace-" the twenty-four-year-old began to exclaim.

The dark-haired woman commanded, her voice firm, "Drop the title, TenTen. We've gone through a lot these past few years and I refuse to let you be so formal with me."

TenTen laughed quietly, "Of course, Shizune. I'm sorry." She continued, "As for your estate, I'm pleased to tell you that it's running like clockwork; I'm actually very happy with the tenants."

"Good," came the hushed reply. Dark eyes glimmered with anticipation as the limo took the streets easily. The older female quietly poured herself a scotch and watched the scenery fly by.

The other woman muttered, "Are you sure it's a wise idea to go to a club so soon after your return? The press will be all over it..."

"Fuck the press," Shizune growled.

"But still! A club? More drinking?" TenTen's pleas got a little frantic as her employer poured yet another drink.

The ebony-haired female chuckled darkly before snickering, "You're starting to sound like me on a normal day. Trust me. It's rare that I drink."

"But when you do, you binge drink!" TenTen exclaimed worriedly. Seeing the onyx glare that leveled on her, the younger woman caved and simply poured herself a drink. "Oh, well...if you're sure about this. I hope you know, by the way, who's going to be there."

Interest sparked in the older woman's eyes. "Who?"

TenTen smirked, "A girl you used to be rather close to before you left twelve years ago."

"I knew several girls before I left, TenTen," snarled the raven-haired noble. She glowered at the manager of her estate.

"Well, here's a clue: your families were quite close before the scandal." There was a cool smirk on the brunette's face again.

Shizune was about to speak when the limo pulled up in front of the club. As they exited and sauntered towards the entrance to Biestiel, the onyx-eyed woman murmured, "Tsunade..."

* * *

Music, full of a hard running bass line, pounded through the club. The dance floor was packed as the two women entered. Shizune couldn't help but smirk. She turned to TenTen and asked, "So, where's Tsunade?"

Giving a shrug, the brunette manager retorted, "Hell if I know. Probably working."

"Working?" Shizune exclaimed, "Why working?"

TenTen gave her boss a blank look and retorted, "I didn't say it before?" At the slightly older woman's glare, she muttered, "Apparently, I didn't. Well, she's working her way through med school; she wants to be a pediatrician or some such nonsense. And she refuses to rely on her parents' money. So, she's a disc jockey."

The raven-haired female snarled, "They're letting her be a fucking DJ?"

"Letting her," the brunette snickered, "is not the term I'd use. Her mother- since her father is quite often away in America with his girlfriend- makes Tsunade live in an apartment nearby with an allowance. Besides being a DJ, little DesertCat refuses to get married to anyone."

'Well, we'll just have to see about that,' Shizune thought. She looked around for the DJ booth. It was nowhere to be found.

"DJ platform is upstairs, on the mezzanine," hissed the brunette. Shizune's estate manager had her BlackBerry Curve in hand, typing a message of some kind.

"Who the hell are you texting?" Shizune asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not texting anyone." TenTen's answer was brisk; too quick, in a way.

The taikō questioned, "Then who are you emailing?"

"I'm not emailing." Again, far too brisk.

The onyx-eyed female rounded on her companion, growling, "Well, what the fuck are you doing then?"

Dark brown eyes narrowed as the woman announced, "I was IMing a friend. He said he would give us a ride home if we didn't want to use the limo."

"Ah, Neji, isn't it? When are you two gonna get hitched?" The raven-haired noblewoman was always looking for a way to get under her manager's skin.

TenTen scowled, replying, "Never if he keeps running back to his uncle whenever that old fucker calls."

"Ouch. So, he's kind of a goody-goody for his uncle?" Shizune snickered.

"Yes...and I hate it! I love him! He loves me! Does he fucking stay with me for holidays? No, because his God-damned uncle says he has to spend it with family!" TenTen shouted.

Shizune's lips quirked and her eyesbrows began to perk upwards at her friend's rant. The younger brunette was typically not one for profusely utilizing obscenities. Sighing, with a slight laugh, the ebony-haired woman said, "Any louder, TenTen, and people will think it's me you're shouting at." Then, she set off to find the stairs to the mezzanine. Along the way, she grabbed a Crown on the rocks and sipped at it absently. 'Nursing my fourteenth drink of the day, looking for the girl I used to adore and coddle way back when, and I'm sure that I look like an asshole...' Loosening the tie around her neck even more, the woman stalked towards the stairs on the far side of the club. A hand caught her sleeve. "What the-"

"Karakuri-sama! What a surprise! Would you mind answering a few questions for the Daily Blog?" A stout, rather sleezy looking man leered at the onyx-eyed noblewoman. The dark brown of his eyes disconcerted the tall female and their lazy movement up and down her body made her skin crawl.

Smiling sweetly, the woman replied, "Normally, no, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Inwardly, her stomach heaved. 'This guy is so gross. His eyes make me feel...naked...' Just as she turned, she felt his hand close around her wrist. "I'm being serious."

"As am I. Everyone is interested in your sudden return." The sleezy smirk on his moon-shaped face grew wider.

"Sudden?" Shizune scowled slightly; her return to Tokyo wasn't all that sudden. It had taken quite a while to decide to come home and besides, she had been gone for twelve years. "I wouldn't call it sudden. I have been touring the world to further my education and write my books."

The smirk on the man's face broke into a grin. He said, "Ah, of course, your books. I've only read one. The medical terminology quite confused me."

'I bet a lot confuses you.' While the thought was probably true, Shizune had no wish to make enemies after only being back in Japan for a few hours. "If you'll please excuse me, I'm looking for someone. If you'd like to continue asking questions, I'd be happy to let my estate manager speak to you. She's well-informed."

"But not nearly as good as the...real thing." Another once over with his eyes caused the woman to shiver. "Perhaps you can drop by my office later tonight. I would really like to hear about what really happened to make you leave all those years ago. As I recall, you were quite close to the Sen-"

"Shut up. Right now," she snapped.

A look of shock came over the man's face. He stuttered, "Excuse me?"

"You don't need to know a damn thing about that. My reasons for leaving are none of your concern," the noblewoman snarled. Her dark eyes narrowed; the flesh over her knuckles turned white as her fists clenched tightly. "I can assure you that if you don't leave now, I will have my lawyer contact you in the morning."

"You can't do that, you bitch! Everyone was thinking it when you left twelve years ago!" His muddy brown eyes were full of rage. He growled, using one stubby hand to snatch the front of Shizune's white button-up shirt. The journalist- if he really called himself that- pulled the woman down to his eye level and shouted, "You've got no fucking right to threaten me, whore!"

"Excuse me; is there a problem here, miss?" The deep treble of the voice brought any further shouts of anger to a halt.

"Yeah, this bitch-" the reporter started.

A face and hulking body suddenly fit the voice. Scars marred what could've been a handsome, angular face. He bent down to nearly two-thirds of his height and growled, "I asked the lady. Not you, dipshit."

Shizune smiled amiably and said, "Thank you, sir. This...person, I suppose, was trying to harass me."

"Harass you, my foot! Lying cu-" the reporter's cry was cut off abruptly.

"Don't you dare say it, asshole. Now, leave the lady alone or I promise that you won't even be able to recognize yourself." The large, scarred man had already grabbed the greasy journalist and effectively disengaged him from Shizune's shirt. Lifting the man off of his feet by grasping either side of his collar, the bouncer tossed the other man several feet away. Everyone had stopped dancing. All eyes were on the trio in the center of the room.

"Hey, Ibiki, is everything all right?" A clear, feminine voice rang out. The music had quit.

"Yeah, Leo, it's all cool." Ibiki, as the bouncer was called, turned to the source of the voice and motioned with a thumb over his back and stated, "That fatass was just givin' the little lady some trouble."

"Shi...Shizune?" Hearing her name stammered by such an angelic voice, Shizune felt her heart thunder.

The noblewoman turned. There, right in front of her, was the little girl she had adored so many years before. But she was no longer a little girl. "Tsunade...you're all grown up." Tears began to threaten the raven-haired female as she observed the young DJ. Tsunade's hair was the same as ever- perfect golden blonde locks pulled into a messy but stylish ponytail with the bangs tumbling down and framing her face. She still wore no make-up and had the most striking amber-colored eyes. Rather than keep the little rosebud lips of childhood, the woman had gained a pair of full, pink lips. All other traces of childhood were gone, however: voluptuous curves replaced the lanky image of the little girl.

Those same amber eyes narrowed as Tsunade snapped, "Of course I grew up. It's been twelve years, dammit."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, the noble asked, "Please, may we go somewhere to talk? Privately?" The last word held a certain kind of emphasis, stressing the need for just the two women's presence.

"Later. I have to finish my stint up here." As Tsunade was about to turn and go back up the stairs, Shizune noted her manner of dress: plain white V-neck, red and green plaid pleated skirt, and super high-tops. Despite how it all seemed to scream teenager, the noblewoman enjoyed how flattering it was to the other woman's figure.

"Tsunade-chan, if you have to leave, it's all right. It's only thirty minutes before close anyway," shouted a man. His ruffled brown hair offset his stately manner of dress.

Feeling panicked, Tsunade rushed to say, "Thanks, Jirocho-kun, but I couldn't ask that of you. After all, this is your club and-"

"Tsu-chan." The tone was firmer, more commanding. Then, turning to Shizune, Jirocho announced, "Taikō-sama. It's good to finally meet you. And I'm honored that you came to my club!"

Inclining her head with a friendly smile, the older female murmured, "I heard that this was the best place to party at and I instantly wanted to come. Besides, you have quite the reputation as a charming host; I'm glad that you prove to be charming and welcoming."

Jirocho's smile faultered as he muttered, "I'm sorry that such a man assaulted you in my establishment. Is there anything I can do to remedy his misdeed?"

Off to the side, the blonde woman growled. She stated, "I thought you wanted to talk to me, Shizune, not make small talk with my boss." Her amber-colored eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"Of course. My apologies, Tsunade-chan. Please; this way," the Karakuri taikō motioned as she offered her arm.

'Twelve years and she's still calm during the damn storm. And every bit a gentleman- woman- gah, nevermind!' Taking the proffered arm, the younger woman hissed, "I'm not going to be holding onto your arm much longer. As soon as we're outside, I'm letting go and you're gonna get ripped apart."

Refusing the urge to retort with a smart comment about how many clothes would need to be replaced, Shizune whispered, "Of course, dear. Now, if you will, we have much to catch up on." Turning her head, the taller woman called, "TenTen, we're leaving!"

"Yes, Your Grace!" The brunette stumbled out of the crowd; during the course of their visit to the club, both of the manager's buns had managed to become undone. Her long, brown hair flowed freely as she strode up behind the pair of women. "Good to see you, Tsunade-san. How's your family doing?"

"Quite well, thank you. As far as I know, everyone I'm still in contact with is in perfect health." The blonde woman's tone was clipped.

'I get the odd feeling I'm in trouble for something. But I can't quite place my finger on what it is...' Tiny hairs on the back of Shizune's neck began to prickle as the trio of women exited the club.

True to her word, Tsunade let go. She rounded on the noblewoman and snarled, "How dare you! What the fuck were you thinking, walking in like that?" All around the women, the city of Tokyo seemed to be winding down. At three AM, the streets were beginning to quiet. There were few cars on the street and the neon lights and animated billboards began to dim or turn off completely.

"I was thinking I could have a few drinks, dance a little bit and then go home. However, TenTen told me that you work there as a DJ and I was interested. So, I thought I could see you again. Catch up with each other," the onyx-eyed woman replied.

"You think it's that fucking easy? Shizune, you left when I was eight years old." Tears had already begun to stream from the younger woman's eyes as she sobbed, "You promised that you would come back soon. You promised!"

Powerful throbbing contractions stabbed through the Karakuri female's heart. Her breath was short and shallow. "Tsunade, please, let me explain-"

"No! I don't wanna fucking hear it! You'll just lie to me again!" Spinning on her heels, the young woman spat, "You could have told me back then that you didn't care."

"Marry me." Shizune's heart was thudding so loud that she was certain anyone within a meter or two could hear it.

Tsunade halted. She turned slowly, staring at the taller woman. "M-marry...you?"

"Yes," came the soft reply, "marry me." Shizune stepped forward, reaching out to cup the soft cheeks of the blonde woman. She whispered, "Be mine."

Heart aching at the words, the young Senju simply looked up. She stared into Shizune's intense onyx eyes, feeling her amber-colored eyes begin to sting with new tears. Then, almost as if it was sudden, a pair of soft lips covered her own. Her eyes closed and her body wanted to cave into the tenderness of that kiss. She could taste the alcohol on the taikō's breath and feel the heat of her body as the strong but slender arms clasped her waist. But, her mind was screaming. 'No! No, she's just going to hurt me again!' Pulling away, Tsunade screamed, "No!" To add emphasis, she slapped the other woman and bolted away. 'Not again...'

* * *

"Well, that was smooth," TenTen snickered. Her dark brown hair was messily redone, causing a few strands to cascade along the slender curve of her neck.

"Shut up, TenTen..." muttered the raven-haired noblewoman.

"You did leave her here for twelve years without a word," stated the brunette defensively. She murmured, "I feel bad for the kid."

The scowl on Shizune's slightly thin lips grew pursed. "You're only four years older than her!"

TenTen shrugged. "I still feel bad for her. She adored you."

Shizune scowled, starting to sober up. Her cheek stung from the impact of Tsunade's hand. She felt, more or less, like a failure. "I let her down, didn't I?"

"Yeah...yeah, you did." The pair left it at that, falling silent as they waited for Neji to arrive. When a black Honda CR-V pulled up, TenTen perked up. "Hey!"

"Hey," replied the male. His long, onyx-colored hair fell straight along his back. He embraced his girlfriend and then turned to Shizune. Neji murmured, "Your Grace."

"Hiya, Neji. Mind taking me to my estate?" Shizune questioned groggily. Her head was already beginning to pound.

"How about going to your estate when you're completely sober? 'The triumphant return', right?" An uneasy smile perched upon the twenty-four-year-old's lips; it was a strange expression.

Excitedly, the brunette woman asked, "Neji, will your uncle actually let you-"

"He said to wait until Hinata-sama is married. Then, he'll let us move in together. I tried-" the man attempted to explain.

Anger sparked in the tiny estate manager. She howled, "You 'tried'? Neji, that's bullshit and you know it! I can't believe- I mean- you- ugh! Take me home!" Slamming the passenger door on the CR-V, the brunette sank low in the seat.

The Hyuuga sighed, "My apologies, Your Grace."

"No need, Neji. Perhaps I should wait to return when I'm sober," Shizune yawned, "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Ah, well, my uncle does have a tiny apartment nearby; it's mine but I was planning on staying with TenTen tonight. There's a nice guest room and full bathroom. Plus, my fridge is well-stocked." The man's face was almost blank. Neji wasn't one to show emotion often.

"Sounds great, thanks, Neji." The taikō settled into the back seat after the short show of gratitude.

The trio drove in silence, save for a few harsh words between the couple in the front seat. Shizune chuckled a few times at the absurdity of it. At one point, TenTen growled, "Does Hinata have any suitors?"

"None that my uncle approve of. Inuzuka Kiba-san isn't of high enough standing. And Aburame Shino-san is simply too quiet," Neji explained.

The brunette in the passenger seat asked, "What about Uzumaki-san? He's of high enough social standing. And he's very...vibrant."

Shaking his head, the raven-haired man replied softly, "My uncle doesn't approve of him either. You know who he's related to, right?"

"Of course I do. I know almost all of the familial connections among Tokyo's nobility," muttered the brown-eyed female.

"Then you understand why he's not an option. It's almost like anyone related to THAT family is simply too reckless." Upon arriving at the apartment complex, the ebony-haired man got out and escorted the noblewoman to the apartment. He said, "Here...I hope this will be suitable."

"Thanks...this is great, Neji. If you have to, just kick me out of bed tomorrow." In response to the woman's words, the young Hyuuga just shrugged and went down the stairwell. Closing the door, Shizune removed her shoes and set them next to the door. She trudged through the spacious living room, past the bathroom and halted just outside the guest room. 'What was I thinking? I up and asked her without a ring!' Although she knew that Tsunade would have refused with or without a ring, the woman felt that the ring was needed. It was a symbol; the ring was to show the unending devotion and fidelity of marriage. Collapsing on the bed, the taikō almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
